


Dark Paseo

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [21]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anime, Assassins & Hitmen, Ballet, Brother-Sister Relationships, Card Games, Character Study, Darkness, Demons, Duelling, Fantasy, Gen, Hell, Horror, In-Jokes, Magic, Mind Games, Monsters, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Revenge, Rituals, Sports, Supernatural Elements, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Trapped in the dark, Titan swears a powerful grudge.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes & Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663
Kudos: 1





	Dark Paseo

Dark Paseo

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.

Summary:

Trapped in the dark, Titan swears a powerful grudge.

* * *

Twice dragged to Pandemonium, the once fraudulent magician cursed unviewable stars.

Cronos de Medici and Yuki Judai…Their undergrad feud discarded him in the den of evil.

The shadow-riding saver, who ignored his begging for a second recovery.

Tenjoin Asuka’s ballerinas sent him back to this pit of no escape with their chin-injuring direct attacks! Titan would never stop loathing her.

And never was a long time. The unshaped jailers drowning him were unamenable to cock and bull stories of his job running a balloon darting booth before turning to mercenary work, or the now sad children they’d orphaned. He was probably just feeding himself lies to counter the substance of his worse-than-permanent doom.

Exploiting Asuka’s impatience to see her brother’s memories returned. Reliance on skull iconography. Dice rolls. Pagan chants. A fake Millennium Item. A true Dark Item. The Ritual of Calling. Such devilry had placed him in perdition’s pen among afflicted cattle.

Smiling picador, winged cowl and sinew saddled upon skinless ram-beast.

Archfiend’s matador, taloned cape of blood stroking the memento that lures the rash to genocidal ends.

Screaming banderillero, terror slither-sliced from manure, flags the cornered for death.

Toro! Toro!

Yet through all the duress, Obelisk Blue’s Madonna illuminated the Duel Ring. Cyber Blader’s Pas de Quatre reincarnated, the prima’s light trampling Dark Arena’s impossible battle suerte.

Titan messed with the bull and got the horns.

Her dance outperformed his corrida.

So to the muck Titan sank, threat of the demon world a dark crisis delayed.


End file.
